Little Black Dress
by Anei
Summary: One Shot Kai/OC. Mature contents. When waiting for his girlfriend to finish shopping, Kai has a great idea that will please both of them.


She looked at herself in the mirror of the small changing room. Her brown hair cascaded around her shoulders and down passed her collar bone. Every movement made her curls bounce and a spiral of shine glide down to the tips. She watched as her chest rose and fell from her deep breaths. Her skin looked fair against the dark materiel of the dress.

Although the dress emphasized her voluptuous body it held on snugly against her belly and too tightly against her bottom. She looked hard at her ass, as if her eyes would diminish it at least a fraction. Like always, it didn't. The little black dress was prettier on the rack she decided. She opened the door slightly and peaked out to see her beau standing close by.

"Not this one either."

He stood up and approached the door while she turned around to let him unzip the back of the dress. It caught her by surprise when he pushed her further in the changing room and stepped in behind her. The door closed with a whispering click. She caught his dark violet eyes in the mirror, silently questioning him. He only grinned at her.

With a soft sigh she rested her back against his chest and closed her eyes. She grinned herself when he rested a hand on her hip while his other cupped her breast. She felt her breast swell and the nipple harden as he rubbed and teased her. Her breath hitched in her throat when he lightly nibbled and sucked her neck timidly.

Without reserve, his other hand explored her abdomen and the sides of her hip. Her skin remained scorched even when his hands left her. She could barely make out the sound of her dress being unzipped-she was too enthralled, too thrilled by the sudden _risqué_ intimacy.

Goosebumps assaulted her skin as he slowly pushed the dress down until it fell to the ground in a fluid motion. The cold air did nothing to cool her hot skin. The low rumble of his hum made her open her eyes.

She was naked.

She never bothered wearing undergarments when she tried dresses. She watched his hands wander her body. The whole situation enhanced every feeling, every sensation. She arched her back, her head resting lightly against his shoulder as his hand applied more pressure against her.

A warm tingle shot across her spine and down to her toes. He captured her lips with his own and gave her a hard kiss. She was only aware of his hot skin against hers, his hands moving skillfully on her body leaving no skin unexplored. A warm sensation grew stronger between her legs and she immediately massaged the area with her own hand.

It took her a second to realize that the deep groan was not her own. Fingers that were not her own joined hers and lightly pushed her hand away.

"Watch."

She did.

She couldn't tell where he would touch her next, and the anticipation made every touch more and more sensual. She watched the hand between her legs move expertly against the sensitive skin. Her breath caught in her throat as he passed over her clitoris again in a strong circular motion.

Her legs trembled from his touch. Her mind was in haze; she watched his hands move along her body and gasped when one of his fingers finally entered her. She could no longer keep track of what she felt to what she saw.

It was nothing like she ever experienced. Watching his dark skin against her own, seeing his hands travel along her body yet not knowing where it would go. His finger sliding in and out of her to his lustful gaze, the short hallow breaths he took, the sound of her wetness.

She could feel it building stronger inside her. Her breath now short gasps of air. The combination of everything was so erotic that she let the hot sweetness rolled over her in waves. She was oblivious to the moan she let out or that her knees buckled and only he held her up.

When she opened her eyes again he was standing in front of her. His face, oddly boyish with the blue triangles that adorned his skin and the sly grin on his lips

"Next time, I'll have you bent over." He said as he gave her a light tender kiss.


End file.
